In the Eyes of the Queen
by Laurabeast
Summary: My shortest fic from the perspective of Cersei as her love abandons her.


**A tiny fic from the eyes of my least favorite character.**

Cersei ran to the gates of the castle when she heard men had brought her brother back to her. She shoved her way through the guards, her lips parting ever so slightly in horror at what she saw. She could hardly recognize the filthy man in rags being held up by... Was that a woman? He leaned slightly on her, but he clearly had it in him to stand on his own, and chose to let this giant of a woman help him up the stair.

He looked so weak. Everything about the image disgusted her. This beast whispered something, and her lover laughed like he had when they were young. How could this disgustingly hideous cow make him laugh? She turned away, she would not greet him while he was this unseemly. He could wait. Let his whore entertain him.

"I do not serve your brother your grace." The love for her brother was so disgustingly obvious in her eyes that Cersei couldn't stand to stay silent.

"But you love him." It wasn't a question, she expected a stuttered refusal of her feelings, some half witted attempt to lie, but she just stood there like a hideous statute. Brienne turned at the sensation of someone watching her, her shift drew Cersei's eyes to her brother. That weasel was looking at the cow. He inclined his head, and walked away.

"Your Grace." The giant gave a respectful bow, and followed her fucking brother! What had this cow done to her brother?

"She says you saved her, more than once. Who is that monstrous woman to you?" Cersei said without looking at him while they shared a meal alone for the time.

"Brienne? She is nothing to me. I brought her back because she kept them from killing me, and a Lannister always pays his debts." He dismissed it, but he knew who she meant without context, and the way he said her name made Cersei's hackles raise. Jaime had never cared enough to remember names, and certainly would have used her title of he didn't consider her at least a friend.

"You know she loves you right? It's pathetic." She picked at her food, Jaime laughed, a small smile on his lips.

"Don't be ridiculous. Brienne is just painfully honorable." There it was again, the way he said her name.

"Are you jealous? You know she can't hold a candle to you." Jaime finally seemed to realize what was happening. She ignored him, and the others came for breakfast, forcing an end to the conversation.

They never spoke about it, but she knew he saw that hag at the blackfish. He had nearly turned her away after because of that bitch she was sure of it. He never spoke of her, but not in a casual way. Even when she brought up moments when she knew the cow had been present he avoided mention of her. She felt she had finally rid his mind of her they showed up on her fucking doorstep.

He kept his eyes off her with such great effort, and still she caught them looking at one another. Did he think she would not notice the signs of a secret love. She had taught him those signs. By all the god's that whore has the sword their father had forged for her brother hanging around her fucking waist! She would not help them, they could all burn with the army of the dead for all she cared. She hopes that hag died first, and rose up to die again. She charged off, and Jaime came to heel, until the cow stopped him.

She expected him to shrug her off. He certainly wouldn't consort with his whore while she stood so close. He was not Robert. He didn't though. He looked agitated, and uncomfortable, but he listened to her please. When he looked back at Cersei guilt was plain in his eyes. They needed to go! She told them what they wanted to hear.

He spat her words at her. That whore's desperate begging was thrown in her face by her own brother. Her lover insisted they keep their pledge to his whore! She wouldn't have it! He had betrayed her for the last time! She yelled, and forced him to choose, and he chose the fucking whore!

"Go, find that disgusting sell sword. Give him however much gold he needs, and send him to kill my brothers." She yelled at her Maester, he arched an old brow at her.

"To kill Tyrion?" He pressed for clarification, she glared at him.

"To kill both my traitor brothers. I want their heads to adorn my gates!" She screamed, he bowed, and scurried away like a diligent rat. That whore would know what it was to lose the man she loved. If she couldn't have him, no one could!


End file.
